Broken jaw
Broken Jaw is an Allosaurus notable for having a broken jaw, hence his name. DescriptionEdit Broken Jaw is a male Allosaurus. He has a broken jaw as well as several missing teeth. He is mainly yellow and orange and has a blue neck. He has a white stripe over his eyes. He also has several spines protruding from his neck. He also has two blue, bony horn-like structures above his eyes. In Dinosaur RevolutionEdit ''The Watering HoleEdit Broken Jaw was first seen playing with an ''Ornitholestes skull. When his mother approaches, he accidentally hit her on the head with the skull. As she moved on to feed her other chicks, Broken Jaw threw the skull too far and it bounced away. As the skull passed his siblings and his mother, he followed. As the skull continued to bounce away until it stopped at the feet of an adult Dinheirosaurus. The adult ignored Broken Jaw and walked away however, a young Dinheirosaurus approached him. Unaware of the risks, Broken Jaw kept pouncing at the sauropod. The Dinheirosaurus turned around. As Broken Jaw pounced at the Dinheirosaurus, it slapped his across the face with its whip-like tail, braking his jaw and knocking out several of his teeth. Later, his mother found him lying on the ground severely injured. She approached him but was shocked by his appearance. Relying on her maternal instincts, she left him for dead as his injuries were too severe. Despite his constant cries, she did not return. He remained laying on the ground. Using the tactic of waiting, he makes it to adulthood. Years later, Broken Jaw was seen resting underneath a tree. A Rhamphorhynchus flew down from the sky and approached him. It then started pecking at his jaw. He then opened his mouth, allowing the Rhamphorhynchus to feed. Later during the day, Broken Jaw wakes up to the ground shaking as a herd of Dinheirosaurus appeared, including the Dinheirosaurus that wounded Broken Jaw when he was a baby. As the Dinheirosaurus browsed on the vegetation, Broken Jaw stalked them. As Broken Jaw went in to attack a baby Dinheirosaurus an adult charged at him. The two dinosaurs confronted each other until the Dinheirosaurus made the first move. It tried to slap Broken Jaw with its tail but he constantly ducked. Then, he caught its tail and shook it about until he amputated it. He then returned to his view point where he ate the tail, despite the constant spasms of the tail. Whilst he was eating, he was disturbed by the roars of a Torvosaurus. Later, when an Ornitholestes was chasing a Rhamphorhynchus, the Ornitholestes accidentally landed on Broken Jaw's back. The Ornitholestes ran off but Broken Jaw followed. Broken Jaw chased the Ornitholestes through a forest but eventually gave up. As he exited the forest, Broken Jaw watched the Dinheirosaurus and her calf resting by the watering hole. But, then, he quickly turned to see the Torvosaurus roaring. Broken Jaw was later seen watching as a Miragaia baby was savagely slaughtered by the Torvosaurus in the distance. Later, Broken Jaw went to the watering hole to drink. As he went to return to his post, he saw the Torvosaurus resting there. He went up to it and attempted to intimidate it but his attempts were futile. He then nudged the Torvosaurus but the larger predator took umbrage and violently attacked Broken Jaw. For a second, the Torvosaurus was distracted by the Ornitholestes and the Rhamphorhynchus and in the time he was distracted, Broken Jaw limped away, leaving a trail of blood. He then rested underneath a tree and started licking his wound. Broken Jaw was later seen still licking his wound until the Torvosaurus launched an attack on the Dinheirosaurus herd. After the Torvosaurus knocked down the adult Dinheirosaurus and pinned the baby to the ground, Broken Jaw quickly ran up to the Torvosaurus and attacked it. He was knocked off and was also pinned to the ground. However, the adult Dinheirosaurus got up and charged at the Torvosaurus. After the Dinheirosaurus reared up on its hind legs and slammed the Torvosaurus to the ground, Broken Jaw confronted the Dinheirosaurus and made a truce. Broken Jaw then fed on the corpse of the Torvosaurus. Broken Jaw was later seen getting up from his post to drink from the watering hole. He nudged the adult Dinheirosaurus' tail out of the way to drink. However, they were both disturbed by the ground shaking. It was a small herd of Lusotitan. Broken Jaw and the Dinheirosaurus move out the way until the titans finished drinking. The Lusotitan then left in search of more food and water. All the dinosaurs in the area apart from Broken Jaw followed them. Broken Jaw returned to his post and relied on the tactic of waiting again. Months later, Broken Jaw was woken up by rainfall. TriviaEdit *Broken Jaw is based on a real fossil of an Allosaurus with a broken jaw. role in the series he and draco met when he was 9 years old, and he took care of him, and he appears in Winx club and broken jaws. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Dinosaur Category:Celtonion Category:Draco Category:Member of the winx club